Spider-Man Vol 1 46
. He discovered that they were impostors created by the Chameleon in . After bringing the Chameleon to justice, he discovered that this was all a scheme that was orchestrated by Harry Osborn.Spider-Man hunted down the Chameleon and learned of Harry Osborn's involvement during the Pursuit event. He once more thinks about how his enemies always come back, even his late friend, poor Harry.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . Now he tries to web-sling to take his mind off the mess that his life has become. Spider-Man is not the only person being introspective in the city this evening. Elsewhere, Demogoblin is perched atop a church thinking about how he has strayed from his original mission. Now that he is free from Carnage and his influence, the demonic creature can now return his attentions to tracking down his former host Jason Macendale, aka the Hobgoblin.Demogoblin was bonded to the Hobgoblin by the demon N'Astirh during the Inferno event. He was later separated from Macendale in . Recently the Demogoblin allied himself with Carnage during his recent rampage across New York. As Demogoblin takes to the air, his presence triggers Spider-Man's spider-sense. Meanwhile, Jason Macendale is accompanying a petty thief known as Slug in breaking into a luxury apartment overlooking Central Park. Slug had broken into it thinking the place had been abandoned. However, Slug discovered that it was once own by someone in the big-leagues like Macendale. Jason is surprised to discover that this is a penthouse that was once owned by Kraven the Hunter.At the time of this story, Kraven the Hunter had just recently committed suicide during Kraven's Last Hunt. Slug then shows him what he found inside, Kraven the Hunter's journal. Unfortunately, the journal is in some kind of code so that only Kraven's son can decipher. Slug explains that Kraven's son was sent back to Russia some time ago to reclaim some family estates. Slug figures they could sell the journal for a large sum of money, however Macendale has another idea. He kills Slug with one os his razor bats. With the journal in his hands, Macendale figures he has the key to gaining the power he needs to finally defeat Spider-Man. That's when Demogoblin comes crashing through the window to confront Macendale once and for all. The battle is interrupted by Spider-Man who has come to bring both men to justice. However, when he notices that they are in one of Kraven's properties, it causes Spider-Man to remember his final battle with the hunter, a battle that found him buried alive for a whole week. Spider-Man is briefly disorientated until Macendale and Demogoblin begin fighting each other. Snapped out of his traumatized state, Spider-Man first takes down Demogoblin and webs him up. However, when he goes back inside for Jason, he tries to flee. As the wall-crawler tries to capture him, Demogoblin breaks free and renews his attack. At first, Spider-Man decides to let the two kill each other, but he decides against it. Reaching his wits end, the web-slinger subdues Demogoblin once more. However, Macendale manages to escape when he uses a number of pumpkin bombs to compromise the structure of the building. As Spider-Man gets Demogoblin to safety, Macendale escapes atop his Goblin Glider. In the aftermath of the battle, Spider-Man is unimpressed that two more of his enemies are back, and is grateful that at least Kraven is a foe that will stay dead.Unfortunately for Spider-Man, not even death could keep Kraven the Hunter away, as he is resurrected years after this story in . When Demogoblin comes around, he surprised to learn that Demogoblin wasn't hunting down Macendale to kill him, but to offer him forgiveness. Epilogue: Jason Macendale arrives in Russia under an assumed name. As he passes through customs, he tells the guard that he has come for a little of business and pleasure. After clearing customs, Jason intends on hunting down and finding Kraven's son and forcing him to translate the secrets in his father's journal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Worm (small-time thief) * Locations: * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}